The present invention relates generally to retractable cord devices and more particularly to retractable earphone devices for cellular phones.
With the advent of cellular phones the use of an earphone, typically in conjunction with a microphone connected to the cell phone, has been very common so that the user can operate the phone hands free such as when driving, etc.
Several earphone retraction devices have been marketed. Many of these devices include an earphone/microphone line and a separate line with a connector that connects to the cell phone. Some of these devices only provide retraction of the earphone/microphone cord length and not the connector cord length. Additionally, many of these devices twist the earphone cord during extraction and retrieval that complicates operation of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,883 discloses one retraction device.
Broadly stated, the present invention is directed to a retractable device that will automatically retract and store a cable or cord such as a headphone. Specifically, this device allows for extraction and retraction of a one-piece continuous electrical cord, without twisting the cord. One end of the cord may be fixed and the other extracted and retracted or, both ends may be extracted and retracted independently and/or simultaneously.
A retractable device in accordance with the present invention includes a circular housing, a continuous cord with a first earphone end portion, a second connector end portion, and a middle portion. At least a first winding spool is provided within the housing for winding the first end portion of the cord, a spiral spring urging the spool to wind the earphone end portion of the cord in a peripheral cavity of the spool with means for fixing the middle portion of the cord in the housing and openings for both the earphone cord and the connector cord.
In accordance with the board aspect of the present invention, the retractable device can eliminate twisting of the earphone cord and appropriate regions are provided for allowing twisting of the connector cord.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the retracting device includes a reversible winding cavity located in the housing and rotatable about the housing axis for housing the middle portion of the cord. Means are provided for fixing the opposite ends of the middle portion of the cord at two points within the housing so that the middle portion can be rotated in opposite directions within the reversible cavity responsive to rotation of the spools without the middle portion of the cord leaving the reversible winding cavity for avoiding twisting of the cord.
Other aspects of the present invention are the inclusion of means for separately engaging the spools for the earphone cord and the connector cord for retrieval of both end portions of the cord into the housing.
The present invention can operate two spools for retracting the opposite ends of the cord using one or two springs.
The invention also includes the incorporation of the retracting mechanism into a telephone cradle, a belt clip, and/or a cellular battery.